


Gagging For It

by CruciatusForeplay



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: (and thirds and fourth and..), Breathplay, Creepy Brock Rumlow, Crying, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Dehumanization, Face-Fucking, Gangbang, HYDRA Trash Party, Humiliation, M/M, Mild Blood, Multi, Non-Consensual, Object Insertion, Rumlow is a Twisted Bastard, Sloppy Seconds, htp is its own warning, unwanted erection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:27:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28451634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CruciatusForeplay/pseuds/CruciatusForeplay
Summary: Rumlow gets off on suffering, and the asset has a very bad day. These things are related.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Brock Rumlow, James "Bucky" Barnes/Hydra Agents
Comments: 11
Kudos: 47
Collections: Hydra Holiday Trash Party Gift Exchange 2020





	Gagging For It

**Author's Note:**

  * For [emptydistractions](https://archiveofourown.org/users/emptydistractions/gifts).



> This is a Hydra Trash Party fic, which is a warning in itself. Pay attention to the tags and don't read this if it'll be upsetting for you. It explores non-consent, and specifically has a character getting off on consent not being given. If there are any tags you'd like adding or adjusting, please let me know. 
> 
> It was written for Emptydistractions with the prompts: face-fucking, sloppy seconds and cock-warming. The last one is a non traditional take, but I hope you enjoy it all the same. Beta-read by the wonderful Beckala.

Brock Rumlow is doing paperwork. He loves his job, but he hates paperwork. The mission went well, and he feels there ought to be fewer forms when shit goes right. Today he's distracted, and it's taking him longer than usual, but he finds that he doesn't mind. He glances up and appreciates the view. 

The team is celebrating: everyone's having a few beers and the asset is on its knees, naked and already looking a little worse for wear. Jones is leaning against the bunker wall, his dick on the receiving end of what looks like a very efficient blowjob. There's a little dried blood where the asset's lip split earlier, but it's mostly healed, leaving just a smear of rusted red behind. The asset eyes are looking up blankly, while its mouth is gliding up and down the top half of Jones' cock. Its hands on his cloth covered thighs, metal fingers digging in just a little and its cheeks hollowed out as it sucks. Matthews is bent down behind it and the asset stutters on Jones' cock as Matthews steps back and a cheer goes up. 

Rumlow can't help a dry chuckle. Matthews has pressed a beer bottle into the assets hole, the neck disappearing completely, leaving the rest jutting out between its ass cheeks, beer still sloshing in time to the asset's mouth on Jones' cock. It looks ridiculous. Jones starts to come, pulling out out of the asset's mouth and painting himself all over its face. The asset shuts its eyes, jaw still slack, cum dripping down from its lips over its chin. Rumlow resists touching his dick and tries to return his eyes back to his paperwork. 

It's hard to focus; the noise of the group ends up drawing his attention back to their celebration. They've got the asset on all fours now; back arched, face flush and still wet with cum, beer bottle poking out its ass. By the look of it they've set the asset up with a game where it's not allowed to drop the bottle, but it also isn't allowed to let the beer run out of the bottle and into its hole. The asset is twitching its hips: arching to keep the bottle in against the pull of gravity and curving to keep the beer from running up the glass neck and into its ass. The asset's jaw is clenched in frustration and it looks like it's fucking back onto the bottle. A cheer goes up every time beer starts to slosh forward, and the team is making sure the game's a challenge by slapping its ass, leaving red handprints on its pale skin and the asset grunts with each hit. 

Rumlow takes a moment to appreciate the way the asset is lightly panting and the deep red flush staining its face and neck. He watches Miller land a particularly hard hit just as the asset was tipping its hips to stop the beer running into its ass. The bottle slips out, bouncing once before landing on its side, beer running onto the floor. Rumlow imagines the assets hole gaping and fluttering, suddenly empty and his throat feels dry at the thought. He shifts slightly, trying to relieve the pressure on his cock and forcing himself to tear his eyes away and continue his paperwork.

By the time he looks up again they've got the asset on the low table. It's on its back with its arms pinned under itself. Its chest is pushed up, the metal arm is gleaming in the light, its legs are spread wide, and its head is tipped back over the edge of the table. Matthews is fucking into its mouth; the angle is making its face flush red and Rumlow watches the asset's throat bulge with Matthews' cock. There's spit drooling from the corners of the asset's mouth and ropes of spit and precum follow Matthews' cock out every time he pulls away. Miller is pounding its asshole, forcing small noises from the asset's throat every time he thrusts forward. Rumlow can see thick strings of cum being fucked out of the asset and pooling on the floor between Miller's feet, it must have taken more than a few loads to be leaking like that. The thought makes Rumlow's dick jump. He shifts in his seat and gives the remaining paperwork an assessing glance. 

He gives a sharp whistle to get the team's attention, "you've got another 15 minutes, boys. Finish up."

The order creates a flurry of activity as Matthews and Miller finish up, and a few of the others get themselves off, angling to spray their cum over the assets body before leaving. Rumlow leans back in his chair and drags his eyes over the mess. It's so fucking hot. 

When the door shuts behind the last of the team, he gets up and walks over to the table where the asset is still spread out, completely unmoving. Its eyes are blank. Rumlow crouches so his face is right in front of the asset's upside down eyes. 

"Hello darlin'," he says. The asset blinks once, confusion clouding its features, before a flash of recognition, and then a mask of blankness slips into place. It's the same face it always wears to receive orders. Rumlow licks his lips, and continues, "I want you kneeling, back to the wall." 

He nods in the direction of the wall furthest from the table, then adds with a leer, " I want you to crawl over there. Slowly. Make it good for me."

The asset nods curtly and rolls off the table onto its hands and knees. Rumlow watches the asset turn to the wall giving him a perfect view of that ass. The skin around its hole is swollen, and as it starts to move cum dribbles out. He watches as it tries to clench its battered hole, but only succeeds in making more cum spill out. 

"Aw, sweetheart, are you leaking for me? Did all the boys get you nice and full? Don't you worry, you just let that pour out of you; let me see what a slut you are."

The asset ducks its head lower, like it's trying to make itself look smaller, but it does what it's told. The asset unclenches the ring of muscle and starts to crawl across the concrete floor, back arched and hips swaying. Another trail of semen seeps out, glistening in the light before catching on the asset's muscled thigh. It makes a damn pretty picture. Part of Rumlow wants to just pin the asset down against the floor, and fuck it with nothing but all that cum as lube until he's buried deep and ruining that ass one more time today. Fuckin' perfect cumdumpster. He takes a deep breath through his nose and lets the desire pass. The asset gets to the wall and sits down; back to the wall and knees splayed wide. 

Rumlow knows what he likes. He likes the struggle. The thing about the asset is it has an impressive lung capacity, so Rumlow knows from experience that he needs a little patience to get what he wants. He's hard already, and gives himself a little squeeze when he pulls his cock out. The asset's mouth is open, waiting. It's lips are already red and swollen, pink tongue glistening invitingly. Rumlow presses his cock into its mouth, sliding over the soft tongue and into the back of its throat. He just stays there, rocking back and forth in the hot, tight wetness for several minutes, hands wrapped tight in its hair. It's not enough to get him off, but that's not the point right now. It's enough to keep him hard, and buried deep in the assets throat.

Eventually, the asset's face starts flushing red. There are little tell tale signs that even decades of conditioning can't force out. Its eyes start to water turning bright and glassy, the whites pinking just enough that the blue almost shimmers, and there are tiny twitches in its face every time it suppresses the desire to pull back for air. A furrow forms where it's brows pull together and the skin around its eyes tightens. It still needs air though, so when Rumlow can feel the assets throat fluttering around his cock in what he knows is instinctive panic, he pulls back. Not out, just back. Enough that the asset lets out a wet, rasping noise that makes his dick jump on its tongue. A trickle of drool runs out the corner of its mouth, spilling over its chin and striping thickly down over its chest. He lets the asset pull three lung fulls of air around his dick, watching the way its chest shudders, the way its eyes squeeze shut. Just as it starts to pull in the fourth breath, Rumlow thrusts forward and yanks the asset by its hair, cutting off its air supply, and relishing the wet, choking sound it forces from the asset's throat. It's eyes snap back open, looking up at him. There's nothing blank in those eyes now.

Rumlow rolls his hips in tiny motions that he can barely feel, but he knows the asset can. There's a fire burning in those eyes, a rage that's well contained, but not concealed. Rumlow's been doing this a long time. He knows that rage will go soon enough. He loves to see it though, that defiance in all the tiny ways they've never managed to burn out. He groans a little at the hatred blazing up at him, fingers tightening slightly. 

It's quicker this time. He watches the muscles in the assets body growing taut, the redness flushing back up its neck and face. Its eyes are shining bright again and Rumlow can feel the assets throat clenching and unclenching around his dick. He doesn't pull back. The assets eyes widen fractionally, the hatred giving way to panic. Rumlow holds his position. The asset whines somewhere deep in its throat, and it comes out high and needy. Rumlow pulls back mostly because that desperate little noise might be enough to make him blow his load if he stays. The asset tries to breathe and ends up coughing instead, desperately trying to get oxygen in and just making gagging spluttering noises around Rumlow's cock instead.

That's not Rumlow's problem. He gives it approximately five more seconds and then presses back in. This time he can feel the asset gagging on him when he nudges into the back of its throat. The asset flips straight to panic. Its eyes widen and its chest jerks. It makes an animal sound and the fear is so clearly written across its face. It's so fucking hot that it's taking everything Rumlow's got to stay in control. He pulls back, all the way out, letting the asset go, watching it collapse forward, coughing drool out over its chin, making wet, rasping noises as it wheezes for air.

He can't leave it too long. The asset recovers quickly and Rumlow doesn't want all his hard work going to waste. He yanks the assets head up roughly, and the asset glares at him even as its mouth opens up wide, tongue out over its bottom lip looking every bit the eager slut. There's drool hanging off its tongue threatening to drip onto the floor. Rumlow groans deeply when he pushes back into its wet mouth. The asset's bottom lip splits back open, and a thread of bold red oozes out, tinging the spit on its chin pink.

This time he stays until the assets whole body is twitching. Pulling back, he allows the asset one breath before pushing forward again. The asset's body is panicking almost as soon as he does. He pulls out again, only to push straight back in, fingers twisted tight in its hair. The assets eyes are shiny and desperate, and God they look at him like they're begging for mercy. He pulls out and the asset makes a noise like a sob. He lets the asset have a few rasping breaths before pushing back in. The asset lets out a gravelly noise that sounds suspiciously like 'no' until it's cut off by Rumlows cock.

Rumlow looks down to see that the asset is hard and leaking at the tip. A string of precum runs from the head of its cock and into a little pool on the floor. Rumlow smirks. He  _ loves _ this part. He shifts his weight and presses the toe of his boot against the assets erection. The asset whines around Rumlow's cock, hips jerking forward into the friction of his boot. Rumlow watches the asset's face. He doesn't want to miss this. He feels the asset rut against his boot, and there it is: a moment of unfiltered desire and then red-hot shame floods the asset's face. Its pupils are blown wide, before its brows knit together, and a fresh hot flush creeps up its cheeks. It casts its eyes down and then squeezes them shut. There's dried cum on it's face from earlier and Rumlow can see it pulling against the movement of the asset's face. He presses his boot into the asset a little harder and it gives a gorgeous little cut off moan around his dick, pushing its hips forward looking for friction. Its eyes are clenched shut and it gives an almost imperceptible shake of its head, just as a single tear squeezes out between it's lashes, and runs down its cheek. 

It's fucking delightful.

"Aw, sweetheart, you love this, dontcha?" Rumlow is so turned on he can barely think straight. He feels a tiny pull against the hair wrapped over his fingers when the asset gives another tiny shake of its head. "Darlin', don't lie to me, I can see how much you love it." Rumlow presses his boot so the tread glances off the head of the asset's cock. The asset moans around his dick like a goddamn slut, before it cuts itself off and it's face burns with a darker shade of red. Rumlow pulls on its hair, holding its mouth in place around his dick. "It's alright, I know just how to use this body of yours to make you feel real good. You just need to be treated like a wet, warm hole and you're anyone's, ain't that right?"

Rumlow feels a cold smile spreading across his face, when the asset's head jerks and it whines, though whether it's from his words or lack of air isn't clear. The asset's fingertips dig into its thighs and there's a vein bulging along its neck. Rumlow can feel the asset's throat swallowing around him when it attempts to breathe. He presses the tread of his boot into its swollen dick and it thrusts forward into the movement, twice, three times, before he pulls back. It rasps for air. Now he's ready to have some real fun.

Rumlow steps forward; one boot stays pressed into the asset's groin, the other by its hip. The movement brings his hips forward and forces the asset's head back. It's pressed firmly up against the concrete wall. Trapped. He pulls back and it makes a wet gurgling noise around his cock. His fingers tighten in the asset's hair, angling its head slightly so he can look into its eyes. He presses forward, and doesn't have to wait long before he feels hot wetness squeezing around his cock. He rocks his hips back and is rewarded with a noisy rasp for breath, the asset's hot wet breath on the head of his dick. He rocks forward and holds just enough that the asset's face shows that lovely panic. He pulls back, watching spit spill out over the asset's chin, and then rolls his hips forward again. He sets a torturously slow pace of fucking into the asset's mouth. 

Rumlow loses himself a little in hot tight heat of the asset, in the choking coughs and gurgles that come each time he pulls back, in those glistening blue eyes, and in the panicked fight for air that hasn't eased off for some time. Without really thinking about it, he's picked up the pace to match the asset's desperate twitches for air. He pulls out fully and watches the spit curving down from the asset's lips to his cock. The asset sags forward, shoulders slumping, and it drools onto the floor. Its breaths are wet and shallow. Rumlow swallows and braces his weight against the wall. He's tugging on the asset's hair when it happens.

"Please."

The asset's voice sounds completely fucked out and the word is so quiet Rumlow almost misses it. Rumlow let's his voice go cold and dangerous. 

"You say something, darlin?" He presses the head of his dick up to the asset's face. The asset looks up at him, eyes shining, desperation clear as day on its face. When it speaks, it's lips brush the tip of Rumlow's cock.

"Please." It's louder this time, but that just makes the break in the middle of the word clearer. Rumlow smiles. It's not a nice smile. He slaps his cock against the asset's cheek, then pushes back between it's lips. He sets a harsher pace, fucking in and out of the asset's throat. Tears start leaking from the corners of the asset's eyes. Rumlow keeps thrusting and starts talking. 

"Please what?"

The asset moans something unintelligible and choked off around Rumlow's dick. Rumlow watches the asset's cock jump. He smirks.

"You don't even know what you're begging for do you?" The asset's cock is flushed red at the tip, still leaking onto the floor. Rumlow presses his boot against it. The asset makes a wounded noise, vibrations passing through Rumlow's dick. It makes him rumble out a deep groan. The asset grinds forward into his boot, even as it shakes its head. 

"This what you're begging for?" Rumlow angles his boot so he's rubbing just below the head. The asset whimpers and then gags around his cock, spluttering. Its throat is so fucking tight and he keeps fucking into it. "Or maybe it's this." He punctuates the word with a sharp thrust forward, making the asset choke again. 

"Begging for more just comes so easy for you, don't it? Fuckin' eager slut, aintcha?" 

Rumlow pulls his foot back and watches the asset's hips stutter forward into nothingness. It whines pitifully. He pulls his cock out and watches it, panting with arousal. With a pull on its hair, he gets those beautiful blue eyes shining up at him. Its breath shakes like it's trying to hold back crying. 

"You fuckin' love being used like this."

The asset's breath catches on a sob and it tries to turn it's face away, tears running freely now. Its face is blushing a dark red, flushed with humiliation, and wet with tears and spit. Its eyes are so fucking full of despair. Rumlow wants to cum. 

He forces his dick back into the asset's mouth feeling nothing but wet tight heat. 

"Alright sweetheart, here's the deal. I'm gonna fuck your face until I come. You're such a pretty and desperate fucktoy" -he kicks his boot against the asset's cock making it bounce- "that I'm gonna let you get yourself off against my boot and all you gotta do is make sure you come before I do. Ain't that nice of me?"

The asset makes a soft broken noise but Rumlow isn't really asking, so he shoves forward until the assets gags and then starts fucking ruthlessly. He places his boot so it's pressed against the asset's cock and for a moment it looks like the asset isn't gonna do it. Its eyes are squeezed shut and it's fingers clench into the skin on its thighs. Rumlow glances down just in time to watch its cock leak more precum and the asset lose whatever battle it's been fighting. It fucks its hips forward in time to him fucking its face and for a moment it looks so fucking blissful that he's almost jealous.

Rumlow is vaguely aware of bumping pressure against his boot, but mostly his focus is on the feeling of hot and tight around his cock. He's so fucking close when he feels, more than hears, the asset growl and then whimper as it climaxes, white shooting from its dick and over the floor and Rumlow's boot. It's mouth is stretched obscenely around his dick, chin slick with spit, cheeks wet with tears. There's a gorgeous flush under it all and its pupils are blown wide when it looks up at him.

His hips stutter forward and then he's coming. His vision blanks for a second. He pulls back in time to streak across the asset's face, a stripe landing across its eye, another up its cheek. He braces against the wall for a moment, panting. Rumlow drags his eyes over the asset, inspecting his work.

"You always look your prettiest when you're ruined." The asset casts its eyes down, deep red blooming across its cheeks. Rumlow laughs and then glances down, spotting the cum across his boot. 

"Looks like you had fun darlin'. Better put your tongue to good use and clean up your mess." The asset's eyes snap to him with a look that's as much betrayal, as it is resignation. Rumlow laughs again, short and sharp. "Well you shouldn't have made the mess if you didn't wanna clean up."

It bends over and when Rumlow leans forward, he can see a puddle of cum that's leaked out of the asset's ass. His cock twitches at the thought, but he hasn't got another round in him. He watches the asset's tongue dart out, press against the black of his boot to lick away the cum. It's nose wrinkles a little as it swallows, before it repeats the movement to get the rest of it. It makes to sit back up, but Rumlow presses the sole of his boot against the side of its face, mashing it into the concrete floor. 

"And the rest sweetheart." 

The asset shuts its eyes, and god but it looks so fucking broken. He adds a little pressure with his boot and it whimpers, but its mouth opens back up to complete the task. Rumlow tucks himself away while the asset licks its own cum from the floor. He shoots off a quick text telling a tech he's ready for them to deal with clean up. He gets a text back telling him they'll be down in five, and reminding him that he still has to fill in a form to release the asset for transfer to DC. 

Rumlow fucking hates paperwork.


End file.
